


Cuddle

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [35]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: The M9's first night on the road out of Trostenwald, they figure out the sleeping situation.





	Cuddle

Caleb was used to camping. He was used to the chill of the night air, he was used to Nott curled against his back, snoring like a wildebeest, he was used to the quiet chirping of bugs in the grass.

What he wasn't used to was whatever the fuck  _ this _ was.

“Are we just sleeping in a pile?” Beau asked, moving passed him to lay down in the cart beside Jester. 

The blue tiefling snuggled into her side, her arms tight around her waist. “You're the little spoon,” she said, grinning.

Fjord sat down on Jester’s other side and laid down back to back with her. “Molly? You gonna join us?”

Mollymauk grinned and sauntered over to Fjord, smoothly pulling himself up into the back of the cart. “Oh, Mr. Fjord, that’s awful forward of you.”

The half orc's face turned a distinctive red and he rolled his eyes, turning over to face Jester instead. “Fine, have it your way.”

Molly crawled over the other's bodies, laying his head on Beau's hip with his legs hanging over Fjord's body. Beau grunted in annoyance but didn't say anything and Jester giggled.

Fjord huffed. “Comfy?” he asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

“Extremely.” Molly sighed and closed his eyes.

Nott stepped up beside Caleb and took his hand, biting her lip and giving the pile a curious look. “Do you think we're invited?” she whispered.

Caleb cleared his throat and shoved his free hand into his pocket. “Probably not. Shall we set up in the grass?”

“Yo!” Beau called, peeking open one single eye. “The fuck are you lollygagging for?” She lifted her arm. They both watched her for a moment and she started to slowly, awkwardly, lower her arm. “Or not…”

Nott slowly let her hand slip out of his Caleb’s and walked over to climb into the cart, snuggling between Beau’s back and Jester’s chest. “This okay?” she asked quietly.

“Just watch the claws,” Beau mumbled, closing her eyes once more.

Caleb didn’t move from his spot right away, but then finally climbed into the cart, laying with his back to the monk and curling into a ball. A few minutes later and she rested her arm on his shoulder. 

“Caleb,” Jester whispered suddenly. “Are you asleep yet?”

“Yes,” he mumbled, staring straight into the darkness of the trees.

“I’m glad you decided to come with us. Good night.”

Caleb took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out heavily. “ _ Gute Nacht _ .”

“Good night, Beau,” Jester continued. Beau grunted tiredly in response. “Good night, Fjord.”

“Night…”

“Good night, Mollymauk.”

Beau groaned. “Yes, good night everybody! Let’s go to sleep!”

Molly grinned playfully. “Good night, Jester. Good night, Caleb. Good night, Nott. Good-”

“I will kill you in your sleep if you don’t shut the fuck up right now.”

“-night, Fjord. Go fuck yourself, Beau.”

Beau kneed him the side. “Fucker…”

Caleb finally let his eyes drift closed as the only sounds in the campsite were the chirping of bugs and the soft breathing of his new companions. Nott’s arm reached over Beau’s in her sleep and she gripped his shirt protectively. He almost smiled.

He could get used to this.


End file.
